The melancholy of Zelgadis Greywords
by YumeSangai
Summary: No tédio de Zelgadis Greywords, ele vive em um mundo onde ele desconhece os sentimentos, tudo voltado para uma pessoa, Lina Inverse.
1. Chapter 1

-Eu preciso de você, eu realmente preciso de você, Zel

_-Eu preciso de você, eu realmente preciso de você, Zel!_

Acordei dando um salto na cama, meus olhos se acostumaram a escuridão, minhas mãos estavam suadas e céus o que fora aquilo? A voz suave que eu quase desconheço, os lábios tão próximos dos meus que eu era capaz de sentir seu hálito quente.

E isso é **insano**.

Lina Inverse é minha melhor amiga. **Amiga**. Apesar de até hoje nunca ter ficado claro nossa relação não é como se alguma vez nós já tivéssemos nos beijado. Nunca aconteceu e sei que não vai dar certo, porque pra ela eu sou apenas um cara com quem ela pode contar e isso é verdade.

Olhei para o relógio, cinco da manhã, mas não é como se eu pudesse simplesmente ir deitar e pegar no sono a imagem ainda estava muito forte em minha mente para eu pensar em fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Não tinha mais jeito, me levantei, jogando as cobertas de qualquer jeito enquanto calçava meus chinelos e descia silenciosamente a escada, liguei o abajur da sala enquanto me sentava à mesa que estava um quebra-cabeça começado.

**Capítulo 01**

Olhei duas vezes no espelho antes de fechar a porta do armário e descer novamente, eu odiava o uniforme branco, mas finalmente estávamos no terceiro ano e a cor era diferente, e droga, a minha pele era muito clara eu parecia um fantasma.

-Eu estou indo – Gritei para minha mãe enquanto abria a porta e calçava meus sapatos, peguei a pasta que estava em cima da pequena cômoda e no instante que girei a maçaneta e coloquei um pé pra fora, o portão em frente a minha casa se abriu.

O vento bateu forte, transformando uma cena comum em algo parecido com uma cena de filme, meus olhos ligeiramente arregalados, e ela segurando o cabelo com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra ia para a saia para que não levantasse mais do que deveria. E eu não vi mais do que deveria.

-Eu ia fazer uma surpresa indo te acordar, mas parece que alguém caiu da cama – Ela sorriu docemente enquanto jogava uma mecha para trás da orelha – Bom dia, Zel.

Essa era minha melhor amiga, Lina Inverse. Uma ruiva estressada, escandalosa e normalmente faminta, mas que também sabia ser agradável. Eu a conheci há dez anos atrás, quando entrei no colégio que estudo até hoje.

Lina foi a primeira pessoa a falar comigo, ignorando a cicatriz que tenho em um olho, agiu normalmente, sorriu, me convidou para sentar ao seu lado e irmos brincar, descobri que era seu vizinho naquele mesmo dia, desde então nossa amizade se tornou firme, nada poderia abalá-la.

Até a entrada do colégio, onde hormônios entram e atrapalham tudo, Lina não dormia mais lá em casa, ela costumava se vestir como um garoto, com roupas largas e de repente começou a usar roupas mais delicadas e mesmo que ela não goste de admitir, um pouco de maquiagem, embora continue desbocada.

-Zel, parece que está viajando, aí, tudo bem?

-Claro, vamos indo?

Fechei o portão enquanto caminhávamos pela rua vazia, estava um pouco cedo, chegaríamos ao colégio quase uma hora antes do horário da entrada, por isso nossos passos estavam lentos.

-Aproveitou a viagem?

Perguntei tentando não me afundar novamente em lembranças, ela concordou com a cabeça e deu um salto, parando bem na minha frente, inclinando o corpo com uma mão na cintura, parecia coisa de mangá.

-Er...Lina?

-Não reparou em nada?

**Perigo.**

Garotas quando perguntam esse tipo de coisa, não é nada bom, eu olhei atentamente para ela, para seu rosto, aquela pose não ajudava, eu não queria simplesmente grudar meus olhos em seu corpo.

-Q-que você ficou mais bonita.

Tentei fazer soar como nossas velhas conversas, do tempo em que falávamos qualquer coisa, e não havia constrangimento, mas isso durou apenas até a sétima série, onde nossos interesses estavam apenas em jogos, computador e falar bobagem.

-Você reparou então.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente, um sorriso que não existe, simplesmente inexistente, ignorei isso e continuei andando passando por ela, ouvi uma risadinha baixa, ela estava apenas pregando uma peça em mim.

Mas insinuações como essa, podem confundir um rapaz, gostaria que ela ao menos se desse ao trabalho de pensar que eu não sou uma pedra e que tenho sentimentos.

-Nee Zel...

Aquele tom de voz me congelou eu parei de andar instantaneamente e não consegui me virar, a única coisa que fiquei atento fora a seus passos, ela parou bem atrás de mim.

-Eu pensei em você a viagem inteira, sabia?

Seus braços envolveram minha cintura, eu me arrepiei, ela estava na ponta dos pés, pois seu queixo estava apoiado em meu ombro e seus dedos passavam por baixo de meu uniforme, ela tremia levemente e isso me deixou mais seguro, porém com medo, era outra brincadeira?

-Como eu... Poderia saber...?

Minha voz estava tão estupidamente vacilante que eu conseguia ver o sorriso vitorioso de Lina, mas invés dela se afastar e rir da minha expressão idiota, ela apenas girou o corpo, ficando na minha frente, com as mãos segurando minha nuca, me fazendo olhar para ela.

-Lina...?

Ela fechou os olhos, ficou novamente na ponta dos pés e colou seus lábios nos meus, **segundos**, eu demorei alguns segundos até agir como gente e corresponder dignamente seu ato.

Porém o beijo que eu sempre desejei, não fora como de fato havia imagino, acho que isso acontece com qualquer pessoa, mas isso é um pequeno fato que me incomodou.

Assim como Lina ser minha melhor amiga e que ela não age como essas garotas sem nada na cabeça, nossa amizade é discutida calmamente e qualquer passo a mais é analisado, então pensando com um lado obscuro da minha mente que ela trabalhava, porque eu estava encostado no muro com Lina quase em cima de mim?!

-Eu gosto de você, Zel.

Era um sonho, não tem outra explicação, Lina Inverse nunca havia reparado em mim, porque ela iria ligar para um garoto esquisito que vive em seu próprio mundo e tem uma cicatriz horrível no rosto e usa o cabelo pra tampar isso porque não gosto quando as pessoas ficam encarando!?

-Eu sempre gostei, mas... Você também gosta de mim?

Bêbada, era isso, Lina com certeza estava bêbada, deve ter enchido a cara de madrugada enquanto brigava com algum namorado que havia surgido em sua viagem para Okinawa.

-Eu... Sempre gostei de você Lina.

Então porque mesmo pensando tudo isso eu ainda sou capaz de responder sua pergunta como se realmente tivesse ouvido? Não faz sentindo. Minha estupidez está num patamar gigantesco, você não vai conseguir entender e nem eu.

Assim como o sorriso bondoso que havia se formado em seus lábios, enquanto voltávamos a caminhar de mãos dadas, totalmente surreal, sinto que alguém abriu a cabeça de Lina e despejou qualquer coisa lá dentro.

Enquanto eu pensava todas as asneiras possíveis, nós andávamos em silêncio, algumas vezes eu me dava ao trabalho de olhar para ela, que caminhava normalmente, segurando a pasta com a mão livre.

Faltava apenas 20 minutos para o começo das aulas, mas isso não parecia um problema, porque ainda tínhamos a cerimônia de abertura, enquanto passávamos pelo portão, algumas pessoas nos encararam, fazendo com que eu olhasse automaticamente para o outro lado.

Lina merecia um prêmio, pois conseguiu entrar no auditório com o mesmo sorriso no rosto, sem desviar o olhar ou soltar minha mão, talvez fosse para me dar coragem, ou por motivos que eu desconhecia, mas não tinha muita importância nos metemos no aglomerado de alunos do terceiro ano.

A maioria eram rostos antigos que já estavam conosco desde o fundamental, não me preocupei em guardar o rosto de quem quer que fosse novo aluno, pois eu prefiro que as pessoas não olhem para mim.

Mas é difícil quando sua melhor amiga é uma garota popular, sempre fora assim, Lina era uma espécie de líder, líder nata, ela comandava a bagunça, grupos de estudos e organizava, muito bem, diga-se de passagem, eventos do colégio.

Eu não sei por que ela tinha tanto interesse em coisas que eu simplesmente fugia, mas o que me irritava nisso tudo era o fato de ser arrastado para participar desse tipo de coisa. Eu não me dava bem com os alunos, eu não falava com outras pessoas e ela simplesmente me jogava numa roda de desconhecidos, eu me sentia um pobre gladiador diante de feras.

Mas acreditando que nada disso era feito com um propósito maligno e que ela apenas queria que eu me desse bem com os outros, eu ficava no meu canto fazendo o que me fosse designado e evitava ao máximo ter que perguntar alguma coisa para outra pessoa. E isso parece um pouco patético, mas eu vivo assim desde que me entendo por gente ou desde que consegui ficar cego de um olho.

E no meio disso tudo eu vi o diretor fazer uma reverência e os alunos aplaudirem, o que eu havia perdido? Não é como se fosse importante, apenas vi Lina passar por mim e subir no palco segurando o microfone com as duas mãos, ela estava nervosa, eu pude facilmente concluir.

Sorri para ela, já que percebi seu olhar fixo em mim, ou ao menos eu acredito que ela buscava um pouco de consolo e me senti útil quando ela começou a andar pelo tablado, já mais solta.

-Nós finalmente conseguimos estar no terceiro ano, não foi fácil, não foi nada fácil, para aqueles que já estudam aqui e nos acompanham há tanto tempo, vamos nos esforçar mais e para os novatos, sejam bem-vindos!

Uma pausa em seu discurso para as palmas, eu mesmo me dei ao trabalho de aplaudir. O fato era, como eu já havia dito ela era popular, não só entre alunos, mas entre professores também, por isso ela sempre tomava a palavra antes de algum professor responsável aparecer e sermos guiados para a tortura...digo, aula.

-As informações sobre os clubes estarão disponíveis a partir do intervalo, não é obrigatório, porém, aqueles que não entrarem em um clube terão meio ponto a mais na nota mínima do boletim, não é 7 e não é 8. O mínimo é 7.5 lembrando que para os presidentes a nota mínima é 6 e para os demais membros é 6.5

O burburinho a minha volta se fez um pouco alto, enquanto Lina, não era mentira, esse colégio esquisito funcionava mesmo assim, eu não participava de clube algum, apenas do que eu gostava de chamar de "Eu volto para casa mais cedo", tirar 7,5 não é difícil, como ano passado tivemos problemas a beça com provas e trabalhos e o que tornou difícil manter meus 9 e 8.5

Eu não passo o dia inteiro com um livro aberto, eu apenas presto atenção nas aulas, faço uma revisão em casa, faço o dever e passo o resto do meu dia jogando vídeo-game ou ajudando Lina em alguma coisa, já ela apesar de não ser presidente de nenhum clube, ela ajuda tantas pessoas que deve ter mais trabalho que os professores em época de simulado.

-Nós temos 3 novos clubes esse ano, sim isso mesmo, o clube de literatura está voltando a funcionar depois de ter sido fechado há 5 anos, o clube de fotografia foi criada a pedido do pessoal de jornalismo e o comitê abriu uma Associação para ajudar com dúvida e divulgar idéias dos clubes.

Eu não gostava daquele discurso tipo 'eu sou o presidente de tudo' mas eu estava prestando atenção em tudo. Ano passado o comitê ficou sobrecarregado com os problemas dos clubes e por idéia da Lina essa Associação foi montada, isso quer dizer que eu vou passar menos tempo com ela.

E isso me fez pensar naquele beijo, nesse mundo não tão errado assim, eu me pergunto, se ela diz que gosta de mim e eu digo que gosto dela, isso quer dizer que estamos juntos?

-Atenção, cambada, atenção aqui! Éris, nossa professora de química, Rezo professor de história...

Eu não estava mais ouvindo, tratei de me afastar da multidão me perguntando como havia parado bem no meio dos alunos, ah sim, Lina havia me arrastado até lá, tratei de ficar a dois passos de todos os alunos.

Quando o discurso terminou e o microfone foi dado a outra pessoa, ela piscou docemente pulando do palco e indo até os alunos, ela não iria passar tão fácil assim e vir até mim, mas minha surpresa foi, ela nem tentou passar.

Eu confesso que fiquei um pouco deprimido quando a vi conversar com os alunos e em momento algum pedir licença e vir até mim, ela não iria começar a me evitar por causa daquele beijo, ne? Porque até agora eu ainda não o entendi e não sei no que isso afetou nossa amizade que até hoje de manhã eu considerava inabalável.

O professor seguiu com os alunos de branco, para fora do auditório, as garotas olhavam com brilho nos olhos, não para mim é claro, mas para os outros, ah eu havia falado do meu uniforme, mas não no de Lina. A diferença era que a saia era comprida, as garotas de outras séries usavam aquelas saias curtas que todos gostam, mas as meninas do terceiro ano usam aqueles que vão até os joelhos, pode parecer estranho, mas eu acho mais bonito assim.

Me joguei na última carteira ao lado da janela, enquanto já me posicionava para observar a visão da quadra dos atletas, minha sala ficava no quarto andar e eu estava na 3B, Lina estava na 3A e isso também me deprimia, o que significava que eu não tinha ninguém pra conversar.

Eu estava quase cochilando quando a porta foi aberta violentamente pelo professor, sinceramente eu não reparei quando ele saiu da sala.

-Nós temos um aluno transferido, por favor, faça sua apresentação.

Isso pode parecer estranho para estudantes do terceiro ano, mas acredite quanto mais velho ficamos, mais difícil é para se fazer amigos, ou você tem um talento nato para isso ou não.

-Eu sou Gourry Gabriev, e espero me dar bem com vocês.

Mais simples que a minha apresentação no jardim de infância, tirei os olhos do altão de cabelos loiros e voltei para a quadra, não tinha ninguém lá, porque as aulas de educação física só devem começar na próxima semana e eu ainda não havia conseguido uma dispensa.

-Olá.

Virei o rosto lentamente, o novato estava sentado bem ao meu lado, dei um sorriso sem graça enquanto o cumprimentava com um aceno de cabeça, o que poderia ser entendido como 'não fale comigo'.

-Eu perdi a cerimônia, o que teve demais?

E ele provavelmente não entendeu meu pedido silencioso, qual o problema das pessoas afinal?

-Nada, só falaram sobre os clubes, que você pode resolver isso no intervalo...

E voltei a olhar para a janela, eu não queria ser grosso com o garoto, queria apenas que ele entendesse bem claramente que não importa o quanto ele fale comigo em menos de uma hora ele vai desistir completamente e terá puxado a cadeira para longe de mim e amanhã não sentará mais naquele lugar.

-Você é presidente de algum, certo?

Ele estava de palhaçada com a minha cara? Eu o fitei sério, ele deu um sorriso sem graça.

-Errei?

Sorri largamente concordando com a cabeça, enquanto ele ria sem graça, ora era só o que me faltava.

-Ei, você poderia abrir um pouco a janela, o ventilador não bate aqui.

Eu ia questionar, mas ele tinha razão, o uniforme branco de mangas compridas era um incômodo, eu não iria levantar as mangas dos meus ou abrir os botões, mas o tal Gourry já estava quase se livrando do casaco, o que não era permitido já que o emblema do colégio ficava nele.

Suspirei entediado enquanto abria a janela até a metade, um vento forte bateu, bagunçando meu cabelo mais do que o normal, minha franja bagunçou toda e quando eu me dei conta, ele olhava surpreso para minha cicatriz, tratei te ajeitar o cabelo rapidamente enquanto pegava alguma apostila dentro da pasta e ocupava minha mente com coisas que não fossem palavrões para o infeliz.

-Isso dever ter doído.

Eu soltei a pasta no chão, ele piscou seguidamente e levantou sua franja loira mostrando alguns pontos bem acima da sobrancelha, aquilo me deu arrepios o corte era recente.

-Eu fazia parte do clube de esgrima, estava treinando em casa e veja o que aconteceu – Ele soltou a franja, para o meu alívio e se abaixou pegando minha pasta e me entregando com um sorriso sincero – Achei que você era presidente de algum clube porque é todo reservado, mas acho que é só o seu jeito mesmo, certo?

Eu concordei ainda surpreso, esta pessoa na minha frente... estava tentando ser meu amigo? Ele não iria afastar a cadeira e amanhã ele continuaria sentando ali?

-Eu sei que já disse isso, mas me chamo Gourry Gabriev, pode me chamar de Gourry.

-Zelgadiss Greywords, Zelgadiss se você quiser.

A aula seguiu normalmente, tirando as freqüentes perguntas de Gourry sobre um exercício ou dois, ele parecia não acompanhar as explicações do professor ou talvez porque ele anotava enquanto o professor explicava detalhadamente o dever, eu gostaria que ele percebesse isso sem que eu tivesse que me meter.

-Goury...Você deveria ouvir tudo antes de começar a anotar, assim você pode puxar algumas setas com outros exemplos tirados da sua própria cabeça.

Ele me olhou como se eu fosse um extraterrestre, mas parou de escrever enquanto o outro falava, não adiantou muito, porque ainda assim ele me perguntava coisas fáceis, mas decidi acreditar que ele era apenas lento.

Enquanto esperava Gourry terminar as últimas questões eu brincava com lápis, olhava fixamente para a carteira da frente onde um garoto de cabelos roxos a ocupava, gostaria sinceramente que Lina estivesse ali como nos outros anos.

Desde que havia colocado os pés naquele colégio, eu sempre tive Lina por perto, bem... Pelo menos quando necessário, como nos trabalhos em dupla e qualquer coisa que pudesse envolver somente duas pessoas.

Gourry parecia ser uma boa pessoa, eu não perguntaria nada pessoal já que não tenho interesse de que façam o mesmo comigo, eu sabia que ele era diferente, mas agora eu apenas me perguntava se sua boa amizade era apenas falsa para criar amigos ou nós realmente tínhamos algo em comum além de uma cicatriz que escondíamos com a franja.

-Você mora perto daqui?

Céus, eu não havia perguntado nem o seu nome, porque você insiste em quebrar tudo que eu penso?

-Moro.

-Eu também.

Não que eu tenha perguntado... Um silêncio incômodo e então eu me senti responsável.

-Você se mudou há pouco tempo?

Eu puxando conversar? Ri internamente de mim mesmo, simplesmente estranho, meu coração batia rápido e eu sabia que havia dito tudo meio enrolado, mas... Tudo bem às vezes tentar ser legal com alguém que está tentando puxar conversa não é?

Admito que compreendi um pouco as intenções de Lina, não estando mais na mesma sala, tudo que ela fez por mim, foi apenas me preparar para que me tornasse capaz de... Ser social.

Ou como ela costuma dizer "fazer a social". Uma vez a questionei, como ela sabia o nome de tantas pessoas? Quer dizer, ela consegue gravar rostos e informações, mas é incapaz de aprender formas em física, e ela simplesmente disse que não sabia o nome de todos eles, ela apenas "fazia social" sorria, ajudava e depois ia embora.

-Sim, problemas de família.

Mesmo tendo dito isso, ele sorriu amigavelmente e eu não pude deixar de tentar retribuir o gesto, porém obviamente sem muito sucesso.

Acabei olhando por cima de seus ombros e encontrei quase que do outro lado da sala um grupo de garotas, fitando as costas de Gourry com olhares doces e apaixonados, que eu considerava enjoativo.

Diferente de qualquer outra pessoa, ele não percebeu, quer dizer, eu acho que qualquer um é capaz de saber quando está sendo observando, principalmente quando é um grupo de garotas murmurando algo, embora longe, com uma concentração abaixo do nirvana desse para ouvir.

-Ah, terminei.

Ele olhou satisfeito para a própria lição, ergui a sobrancelha, inclinando um pouco o corpo para observar algumas das respostas que estavam envolvidas com uma marcação mais forte do lápis.

Bom, eu tinha certeza de que as **minhas **estavam corretas e as dele não eram iguais então... Mas ele parecia tão relaxado que me sentiria culpado, embora não corrigi-lo me parecesse errado em muitos sentidos.

Mas enquanto eu pensava no que era certo ou errado o sinal tocou e aquela aula estava terminada, bom, se Gourry fosse mesmo um rapaz legal, talvez eu tivesse tempo em guiá-lo assim como Lina.

Olhei para a quadra dos atletas, o vento batendo em meu rosto e levantando a minha franja, nada disso importou quando me virei e vi meu colega de carteira sorrindo divertidamente.

Qualquer pensamento negativo em relação a ele havia se apagado, essa pessoa ao meu lado era alguém a quem eu passaria a considerar um amigo, só espero não estar errado.

E para minha surpresa, eu sorri de volta.

**Continua.**


	2. Chapter 2

Aquele dia estava sendo em especial muito longo, mas para mim tudo era cansativo, menos ficar usando o computador quando chegasse em casa e mais tarde Lina iria aparecer resmungando sobre professores, mesmo que se mostrasse muito gentil.

Eu ri internamente com esses pensamentos. Era uma coisa de todos os anos, como se nossas vidas caíssem num feitiço do tempo, eu já podia até vê-la deitada em minha cama, jogando os cabelos pro lado e começando a reclamar...

Mas o que me levou a questão de... beijo, namorados, garota bonita deitada na cama de um rapaz à noite... Balancei a cabeça negativamente tentando afastar qualquer pensamento mais depravado que me circundasse a mente.

É verdade que ela agia de forma estranha nesses últimos... o que dizer? Horas? Dias? Lina havia viajado e eu aguardara seu retorno pacientemente, mas ela parecia incrivelmente mais decidida, ao menos é o que eu ouso pensar quando me lembro do brilho em seus olhos.

Me empurrar contra a parede era uma atitude que eu nunca poderia pensar como algo digno de Lina Inverse, talvez me puxar pelo braço e retornamos para casa, matando aula, mas...

Era isso que estava me incomodando? O fato de Lina estar agindo como outra pessoa? Ou talvez porque nenhuma palavra tenha sido dita? Eu sei que a maioria das pessoas beija as outras sem necessariamente ter algum tipo de sentimento mais profundo.

Mas eu não ajo dessa forma e coloco minha mão no fogo em dizer que Lina também não, seria me rebaixar demais pensar que ela não seria capaz de me olhar com olhos mais gentis?

Eu gostaria que a resposta pudesse cair do céu, eu realmente gostaria muito, conversar com Lina, eu não sei se seria capaz de dizer metade do que eu realmente tinha intenção de perguntar.

-Zelgadiss Greywords.

Virei meu rosto em direção ao tablado, na verdade eu estava há algum tempo com o rosto apoiado no vidro, olhando para o pátio, não necessariamente o observando, já que meus pensamentos me levavam para longe.

O professor estava parado, segurando um livro e ao julgar pelo número de veias em sua testa eu podia ter certeza de que ele me chamava há algum tempo, eu sorri sem graça.

Mantive meus olhos nos do professor, fugindo de qualquer outra expressão de meus companheiros de classe, até mesmo Gourry, eu não queria ver.

-Está se sentindo bem?

Eu não esperava por uma pergunta tão gentil, bom, talvez porque eu estivesse com a cabeça encostada como quem estava com sono ou se sentindo mal, fico agradecido pelos professores de hoje ainda terem sentimentos.

-Sim.

-Ótimo, então segurar alguns baldes talvez seja o bastante para refrescar a sua mente.

Um coro de risadas encheu a sala, minhas bochechas se tornaram automaticamente vermelhas e eu tentei me afundar na cadeira, mas o professor gentilmente me lembrou que eu deveria sair da classe com os baldes que se encontravam no armário que ficava nos fundos.

Empurrei a cadeira para trás e abri o armário pegando os baldes pesados e mal cheirosos, caminhei olhando para meus próprios pés, o professor fez questão de fechar a porta com força.

Não, professores nunca estão preocupados com alunos e eles nunca vão ser gentis.

**Capítulo 02.**

Mas isso me dava mais uma chance de tentar me entender com meus próprios pensamentos que estavam em conflito desde que eu acordara.

O sonho. Fechei os olhos com força como se uma súbita dor de cabeça assolasse todos os meus nervos. Ainda estava claro como se alguém tivesse feito um desenho realista em colada em frente ao um espelho que me perseguia.

_-Eu preciso de você, eu realmente preciso de você, Zel!_

Minha mão se elevou rapidamente cobrindo minha boca, dando a impressão de que eu iria vomitar, talvez fosse, meus estomago revirou de forma desconfortável.

Foi quando reparei que havia soltados os baldes que estavam cheios d'água e eles agora faziam uma poça enorme, mas não era com isso que eu estava preocupado.

-Zel?

Olhei assustado para a garota que para minha surpresa estava agachado ao meu lado, havia buracos em minha memória, eu não me lembrava de ter enchido os baldes e muito menos de ter me abaixado.

Foi quando que aqueles cabelos cor de fogo e os olhos radiantes me trouxeram para um pouco mais perto do chão, era Lina.

-Você está muito pálido, o que aconteceu?

Suas mãos tocaram gentilmente meus ombros e eu sorri sem graça, por ela estar ali perdendo seu tempo e por eu ser incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa. Eu me via perfeitamente como uma criancinha machucada tentando se esconder no escuro.

E a minha frente uma garota curiosa que me estendia a mão e tentava me carregar mesmo sabendo que eu era mais pesado, tem sido assim por muito tempo, mas...

...Eu já saí da caverna? Alguma vez eu vi a luz? Ou apenas essa menina tem substituídos os raios de sol?

-ZEL!

Sim, ela era a luz dos meus dias escuros, agora mesmo, eu apenas era capaz de ver um brilho que lembrava fogo, isso quer dizer perigo...?

**Continua.**

**N/A: **Esse capítulo ficou extremamente curto ou julgar pelo primeiro com suas humildes 8 páginas, mas a minha lerdeza estava me frustrando e àqueles que acompanham essa fic também, então eu vou ser um pouquinho mais responsável e me esforçar para continuá-la.


End file.
